bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Instant Eviction
The Instant Eviction is a twist unique to Big Brother Canada. In an instant eviction, the newly crowned Head of Household is sequestered, where they must make their nominations without speaking to any of their fellow houseguests. There is no Power of Veto competition, and one of the nominees is evicted as usual. One instant eviction has occurred in each of the first three seasons of Big Brother Canada, as well as the seventh season. Types of Instant Evictions Instant Nominations *In Big Brother Canada 1 and Big Brother Canada 3, the nominations were made almost immediately after the houseguests returned to the house after the Head of Household competition. Non-Instant Nominations *In Big Brother Canada 2, the Head of Household was sequestered overnight, with nominations being made the following day. *In Big Brother Canada 7, the Head of Household was allowed to roam the house freely, and nominations took place regularly the following day. History Big Brother Canada 1 *In Big Brother Canada 1, Topaz Brady won Head of Household in Week 6. She was sequestered in the HOH room, where she was given a few minutes to decide on her nominations. Topaz announced her thoughts out loud, unaware that the other houseguests were watching her on the television screen downstairs. She nominated AJ Burman and Andrew Monaghan, trying to target Andrew. However, AJ was evicted. Big Brother Canada 2 *In Big Brother Canada 2, Neda Kalantar won Head of Household on Day 51. Almost immediately after entering the house, she was called to the Diary Room. She was then blindfolded and taken to the secret War Room. Neda had 3 spy screens where she could watch the other houseguests inside the house, but there was no audio. Neda was given occasional trips into the house to use the bathroom (during which the other houseguests were sequestered in the HOH room) and was brought delivery food for breakfast the next morning. She was also given her HOH basket and letter from home. The day after being sequestered, she nominated Allison White and Sabrina Abbate for eviction. Allison, her target, was evicted. Big Brother Canada 3 *In Big Brother Canada 3, Kevin Martin won Head of Household on Day 14. He was sequestered in The Vault, where he was given five minutes to decide his nominations. Without being able to discuss his potential nominations with any houseguests, he nominated Naeha Sareen and Brittnee Blair due to the former trying to evict him the previous week and the latter being affiliated with her. However, after returning to the House, Kevin regretted making these nominations as he was convinced by several houseguests that it would have made more sense to target a male houseguest that week. Unable to change his nominations, the eviction went ahead with Naeha, Kevin's initial target, being evicted from the House by a 9-2 vote. Big Brother Canada 7 *In Big Brother Canada 7, Adam Pike won Head of Household on Day 1. He had the regular amount of time to make his nominations, and chose to nominate Damien Ketlo and Laura Roberts, due to Damien not being a fan of the show prior, and Laura targeting Adam's closest ally. Laura was then evicted in a unanimous 11-0 vote. Trivia *The instant eviction follows a similar format to that of Big Brother 2 (US), in which there was no Power of Veto. *Instant evictions are often negatively regarded by fans, and deemed by many as 'unfair' because the houseguests nominated have no opportunity to save themselves. *Instant evictions are sometimes referred to as Double Evictions, because like in normal double evictions, two houseguests are evicted in a single week. (One instantly evicted houseguest, and a regularly evicted houseguest). * When instant evictions occur, there is no studio audience and the live feeds turn off prior to nominations and return after the next episode in order to keep the instantly evicted houseguest a secret. ** On Big Brother Canada 7, the eviction happened regularly, due to being the first one of the season. Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Canada 1 Category:Twists Category:Big Brother Canada 3 Category:Big Brother Canada 7